<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La maldición de Derry (WOLVESILVER). by Divy_Shakti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581023">La maldición de Derry (WOLVESILVER).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti'>Divy_Shakti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La tragedia que no pudo ser no por falta de amor, sino por el cruel destino que no les abrió los ojos justo a tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Logan/Ororo Munroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La maldición de Derry (WOLVESILVER).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Me gusto mucho, fue mejor que la primera parte- externo Jubile fuera del recinto con su balde de palomitas a la mitad y descendiendo.<br/>
-A mi no me gustó, creí que sería de terror-<br/>
- yo también- habían dicho los plateados.<br/>
Scott chasqueo mientras abrazaba a Jean de los hombros- Les gustó la primera parte y tampoco fue de terror.<br/>
-Es diferente- era Ororo- hubieron mas escenas de miedo en la anterior.<br/>
- yo si me asuste mucho<br/>
-Pero Kurt tu te asustas por todo, me sorprende que no te hayas teletrasportado al baño- se burlo Peter.<br/>
A lo bajo se burló Ororo- Es porque Warren lo tenía bien abrazadito.<br/>
-hey si te escuche- exclamo el alado.<br/>
- Eddy me dió tristeza- externo Jubile.<br/>
-yo me puse mas triste por Richie.<br/>
-y eso porque Jean- casi todos desconcertados.<br/>
-Porque Richie estaba enamorado de Eddy.<br/>
-tsk- bufo el alado- no estaban enamorados.<br/>
-Claro que si- afirmaba Jean- Por eso las ultimas palabras de Eddy fuerón para Richie y por eso Richie lo beso.<br/>
- Pero no se amaban- era normal ver a Warren debatir tan intensamente con Jean, porque el primero era una cabeza dura y la segunda era persistente.<br/>
- La verdad no sabemos- interrumpió Scott- No sabremos porque si sintierón algo en su infancia como Beberly y Ben, porque Eso hizó que lo olvidarán y no lo sabremos porque Eddy esta muerto.<br/>
-Condenados a no enamorarse porque él destino no les dejó enamorarse- Concluyo Kurt.<br/>
A lo lejos Jean junto con Scott irían en el carro del Ciclope por unas refracciones para las motos. Kurt y Warren deseaban ir a dar una vuelta por lo que a lo lejos se divisaba un mutante con un puro en la boca para recoger a los plateados. El plateado en concreto llego y de un salto le arrebato el puro para darle un beso:<br/>
-Hey tranquila, eres bastante impulsiva.<br/>
-Disculpa.<br/>
Ya dentro del automovil<br/>
-¿Cómo les fue?<br/>
-Viejo nos fue excelente.<br/>
-¿Viejo?- Miro por el retrovisor a Peter- fue tu idea verdad.<br/>
El otro guardo silencio como seña de su complicidad- Poco a poco te estas trasformando en Peter, eso no es bueno.<br/>
El velocista sonrió triunfante- he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo, contigo Ororo seguiría en la edad de piedra.<br/>
- Hasta parece que ando con Peter- Y beso a su pareja creando bufidos en el mocoso<br/>
- oye sigo aquí.<br/>
- te molesta- rió Ororo.<br/>
-No es eso- ladeo la cabeza- no coman pan enfrente de los pobres.<br/>
-Algún día encontraras una muj..-<br/>
-Hombre.<br/>
-¿Qué?<br/>
-Me van los hombres.<br/>
Logan miro con disgusto a otro lado.<br/>
Ororo disfrutaba de las platicas con sus dos personas favoritas.<br/>
.<br/>
Ororo era demaciado insegura como para salir en una cita con Logan sin Peter. Peter a sus 21 años seguía siendo un mocoso, a pesas de que sus pensamientos a veces viajaban para pensar en amor, llegaban otros peores como su cobardía al no contarle a su padre sobre su existencia. Y Logan no sabía si amaba a Ororo pero disfrutaba de sus dos plateados, a Peter lo veía como el amigo Gay de Ororo por ello nunca lo vio como un problema.<br/>
Años después Ororo y Logan habían terminado esto se debía a que no estaba Peter, este poco después de exponerse a Erik se fue a la Hermandad conociendo a Draken, era como Logan pero sin los complejos de identidad.<br/>
En una misión en la que Logan y Peter se habían encontrado el velocista termino con una herida de muerte. Logan fuera de los bandos ya formados la amistad que sentía por Quicksilver era la misma.<br/>
-Mocoso ni se te ocurra morirte- Wolverine le cargaba en un cuarto lejos de todo el ajetreo.<br/>
-¿Y Akihiro?<br/>
-Peleando ¿Quieres que lo traiga?<br/>
La mano rápidamente tomo la mano del contrario- No, Viejo no me dejes solo, hace mucho frió.<br/>
Logan no sabía si fue por un ultimo deseo o un acto por una persona a la que pronto le iba llegar la hora. Pero se acerco al menor y le dio un casto beso en los labios.<br/>
-besas...- y ahí quedo expirando su ultimo aliento.<br/>
Logan iba ir por Akihiro pero la mano de Peter seguía engarrotada en su muñeca.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>